


Auto The Incorrect

by Auto_The_Incorrect



Category: Auto The Incorrect - Fandom, Dog The Bounty Hunter, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_The_Incorrect/pseuds/Auto_The_Incorrect
Summary: Some dude named Auto and his adventures, idfk





	1. Chapter 1

Meet Auto. Auto is an unknown age male who does lesbian things with his pet toaster, he lives with his car who he has married, and he also has and doesn't have a dick at the same time.

His hobbies include: Fucking his toaster in the bathtub, fucking his lovely car wife, Carla, sacrificing young babies to Satan, drinking coffee, playing Russian Roulette, and leaving "Boy Syrup" on the floors of elementary schools

His hobbies include: Fucking his toaster in the bathtub, fucking his lovely car wife, Carla, sacrificing young babies to Satan, drinking coffee, playing Russian Roulette, and leaving "Boy Syrup" on the floors of elementary schools.

He aspires to be either a porn star, a dark web store owner, a teacher, or all three combined.

 

Auto woke up beside his pet toaster and his car, he turned on the TV and a news report showed up. "This just in: A woman, speaking unknown German, looking about teenage yeared, raped an entire elementary school today, the principal would comment but he was raped as well."

"She seemed to be drawn near classrooms located around syrup on the floor, as that's where she struck first and hardest."

"Welp, probably my fault, I came all over the hallways last night" said Auto.

he rolled over to his beautiful wife, opened her gas tank, and fucked her.

"Time to sacrifice to the dark lord" then he grabbed his ritual knife, sliced his dick, then yelled "WHITE CIRCUMCISION"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EHhhhhh

Auto opens his front door, about to leave, but when he opens the door, he sees...

 

DOG THE BOUNTY HUNTER

 

"I am going to cut your dick off" Said the bounty hunter. "THAT MAKES ME MOIST!" Auto said. So Dog tried to walk away. "YOU'RE ONLY MAKING ME HARDER" yelled Auto.

Auto then leaves "boy syrup" on his floor and the German rapist, who shall be named later, was summoned. she raped Doggy style the bounty hunter and then he leaves looking shook as hell.

Auto then goes to rethink his life. After he did that he grabbed a handful of extra salted butter, went to the bathroom, and jacked off to his friend, toilet water. Yes with the butter.

Auto is trying to suck his own dick after he had it in toilet water, it was his fetish, but he isn't flexible enough to do it. The police bust in, right as Auto is trying to bust a nut, leading the German rapist to rape the police, all at once.

The police leave, to never forget what had just happened.

The German rapist leaves as well, Auto, Carla, and Toasty are now just there, there is mysterious white and green liquid but Auto thinks nothing of it, he just leaves it there.


	3. Chapter 3

Auto got in the bathtub with his toaster, after seeing the green liquid and the rape orgy, he had to clean himself, he shoved his dick into his toaster and plug it in, he was electrocuted and fell asleep, hour later he woke up to aliens, not any aliens, but ones with gray skin and candy corn colored horns.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THIS GOG DAMN HUMAN IN THAT FUCKING BOX?"

"K4RK4T TH4TS 4 B4THTUB" "NOT THAT TEREZI, THE FUCKING SMALL METAL BOX"

There is "boy syrup" in the toaster from Auto being shocked (kinky) and the German rapist appears out of the ground, looking rapey.

"OH GOG WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY STAR-" and from that moment on, Karkat was a man.


End file.
